seedsofwarrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
História
Tarentia passou por uma serie de mudanças nos ultimos 300 anos , o que é considerada era moderna do mundo, quando as tribos nomades passaram a fixar territorio em grandes cidades e aos poucos expandiam suas fronteiras. Todas as Datas apresentadas como " -10 eM " representa este periodo antigo, ja as datas apresentadas como "no ano de 136" corresponde a era moderna. Historia Antiga As origens das criação é um enorme misterio para os sabios de Tarentia, pois muito se perdeu na Inquisição da Luz, Pois cada povo tinha sua propria história e teoria baseado em seus Deuses, cada raça e cada crença contava uma versão para a Genese. Mas as terras oferecem varias pistas , existem ruinas de civilizações muito mais antigas que a raça humana, construções que nem os Elfos lembram sua origem, a Mitoloia Enanica nas Montanhas do Gelo eterno tem varias versões para a criação. Um ponto ainda nao esclarecido são as enormes torres do que aparentemente são feitos de ferro, apesar de nao haver certesa de que metal elas sao feitas. Normalmente encontradas em pontos remotos , como a cordilheira acima do vale proibido , ou na zona mais inospita das Montanhas do Gelo Eterno em uma zona inacançavel pela trilha do vento ingrime. No inicio da Era dos homens , eles vagavam em grandes tribos pelas regioes menos inospitas divididas por Etnias e Sub-etnias. Resumo de Constituição do mundo pela linha de conseitos do DMG: Core Assumptions The rules of the game are based on the following core assumptions about the game world. Gods Oversee the World Os Deuses não existem em Therania, são apenas uma lembrança do passado, anterior a revolta dos humanos que os destituíram de seus postos celestes. Algumas entidades das trevas ainda sussurram no ouvido de cultistas na esperança de reascenderem ao seu antigo status. Much of the World Is Untamed As partes mais ao sul de Terann possuem vastos campos inóspitos, pois representavam pouco interesse ao império. Grandes feras ainda podem ser encontradas em suas matas, seus rios ocultam mistérios e diversas tribos humanas e humanoides nunca tiveram contato com a civilização. O continente de Ardeneell (também conhecido como mundo antigo) já esta a tanto tempo isolado de Terann que não se sabe ao certo seu atual estado. The World Is Ancient. Sim o mundo é muito antigo, contos sobre a era mitológica e antigos templos e sinais são vistos em vários lugares. Conflict Shapes the World's History Sim, e muito diga-se de passagem, temos por exemplo a recente guerra separatista (conflito que durou 27 anos, entre sul e norte) nestes 6 anos de paz, a geografia e cenário politico ainda esta fervente, no Norte a republica tenta se firmar , ao sul o império tenta evitar que novas rebeliões surjam em seu agora reduzido território. The World Is Magical No sentido literal, não. Arcanos , tratam ela como ciência , estudando em grandes universidades, Divinos como resíduos das forças nos planos rasos etéreos. Ouve um boom de itens mágicos durante a Inquisição Divina, para equipar as tropas os então recém surgidos Magos Arcanos criaram um sem numero de itens , com o tempo a tradição foi se perdendo. Durante a Cruzada da Luz um grande numero destes itens foram destruídos ou levados para as sedes da Luz. Itens menores ainda podem ser encontrados sem grande esforço, se você tiver dinheiro para pagar. IT's YouR WoRLD The World Is a Mundane Place Sim. Muitas pessoas vivem e morrem sem nunca ter visto um evento magico, sem ter visto um dragão ou outro ser mitológico ou de natureza magica. = The World Is New O continente de Terann tem cerca de 600 anos de historia The World Is Known O norte é praticamente amistoso aos seus moradores, poucos lugares como o Pantano do esquecimento e o Vale Proibido são pouco explorados, rotas comerciais são conhecidas assim como os seus portos , poucas rotas a Ardeneell por isso o total desconhecimento de como esta a situação do velho mundo. Já o sul, possuem varias áreas não catalogadas e inabitadas. Monsters Are Uncommo"n. Sim e Não, no norte animais selvagens existem em abundancia em suas matas, elementais surgem em pontos isolados, e a matança imposta na guerra faz mortos não descansarem corretamente. No entanto monstros humanoides são incomuns , um ou outro bando costuma se aventurar ao norte apenas. No Sul animais atrozes e bandos de batedores humanoides são mais comuns. Magic Is Everywhere Na teoria , ela esta em todo lugar, na pratica , faltam praticantes das artes. Gods Inhabit the Land, or Are Entirely Absent Os corpos de alguns deuses derrotados na Inquisição divina criaram áreas estéreas no mundo, ou fizeram seu antigo aspecto se fundir com o ambiente. Existe a possibilidade real que algumas divindades estejam vivendo entre os seres vivos , com resquícios de seus antigos poderes. Religiao FORCES AND PHILOSOPHIES O mundo é regido por três forças: A luz que retira seu poder dos planos superiores. As trevas que retira seus poderes dos planos inferiores. As sombras que usam poderes dos etéreos rasos. Todo usuário divino que venera um elemento da natureza , um animal ou espirito dos antepassados pode ser considerado um usuário das sombras.